Master Of Affection
They say a moment like this comes eventually in every fox´s life When a tod like me finally finds someone who turns out to be his true love I eventually found one, in the form of a very beautiful bunny A heroine, a true friend and protector, it´s no other than my beloved Judy After years spent in the force together, we´re finally married Now, it´s time for our honeymoon night here in bed It looks very similar to the bed you have in your apartment Except this time, you get to share it with your mate Our honeymoon is happening at a fancy hotel at Nocturnal District We´re spending an entire weekend there and at a nearby resort Four years ago, we met for the first time on this exact day I can´t think of anything else in my life that has brought me this much joy As I´m resting on the bed, I can see you approaching sultrily in your nightdress I love how its color matches your eyes and how it highlights your curves Don´t remember a day in my life when you looked this sensual or feminine Only one lamp is lighting the room as you come to the bed into my embrace Your eyes are full of love as you blush and I can hear your heart fluttering It sure has been worth the wait to get to this moment with you, darling Closely, I gaze into your eyes on your kissable face I´m almost under your spell, my little doe For a bunny, you´re as strong and as fearless as the best of predators Although you´re not dangerous at all, except to our enemies We will always be committed and loyal to each other, whether as partners or as husband and wife Blissfully, I hold you close to me as I give you a tender ear massage Soon, you remove your nightgown, revealing your natural beauty in its glory You mention how you love the feeling when I stroke your chest fluff softly Whatever love and affection your heart desires, I´d always gladly give you that Seeing the happy shine in your eyes is like seeing the heaven´s light Smiling, you turn your attention towards my wagging tail I let you hold it and wrap it around you like a warm shawl As our embrace gets even more tender and intimate, I boop you on your cute nose Right before you get a gentle kiss on your bunny lips With your fair gaze, you capture me like a feral fox would catch a rabbit I see that gaze again as my kiss is returned by the queen of my heart Swaying your tail and rear a bit, you lean closer to me and put your paws on my shoulders In the quiet of the night, all I can hear is the sounds of our beating hearts I pounce on you playfully, to which you respond by giving me a lovely come hither-look You rub me behind the ears and whisper in a husky voice “I love you, Nick” Two unlikely friends have now turned into lovers, sharing the same warm feeling I feel that right now, with the warmth of your fuzzy cheek as we´re nuzzling The greatest treasure I can ever have is your heart of gold This is just a start to several long years with only you, my beloved I´ll always be there for you when you need me, Carrots My love for you will last even after the end of times You close your eyes in bliss while I hold you, full of happy emotion I can see why you´ve sometimes called me the master of affection. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Honeymoon stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics